


I Want Both

by Insolence



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Cum Inside, F/M, Hand Job, Infidelity, Kissing, M/M, PWP, Snogging, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 02:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insolence/pseuds/Insolence
Summary: Ron loves both Harry and Hermione.





	I Want Both

Hermione wrapped her arms and legs around Ron, pulling him closer to her as he came inside her. 

“That was wonderful, Ron.” She let go, reaching for her wand to clean the sweat and cum off of them. 

Ron mustered up a smile. “Yeah, wonderful.” 

Hermione nodded, placing her wand back on the side table, turning her back to him to go to bed. “Good night, I love you.” 

Ron said nothing. His forced smile faltering. 

Ron waited until Hermione was fast asleep to leave. 

He quietly went to the living room floo and left with a puff. 

“Hey, mate.” Harry greeted him as Ron stepped out of his floo. 

“Hey.” Ron went straight to Harry’s liquor cabinet. Harry had the best and the strongest liquor. 

Harry laughed quietly, “not even going to greet me properly in my own home?” 

Ron sat his glass down after taking a swig. “My bad, mate, c’mere.” He reaches out his hand. 

Harry happily took it and allowed Ron to pull him into a gentle kiss.

“Hello, love.” Ron greeted again. 

Harry kissed him back just as gently. “That’s better.” 

Harry pulled away and led him to the couch where Ron promptly sat down and melted into the comfy cushions. 

Harry looked him over. “You…didn’t end it, did you.” 

Ron tipped his glass back, “No…” 

Harry sighed, slouching into the couch. “If you keep this up, you’ll only hurt her more. Along with you continuing to feel this way.” 

“What about you?” 

Harry shrugged, “I’d love it if you ended it with her, but I understand that we are all friends and it could ruin it all. Which is why it’s better to end it sooner than later.” 

“Do you not want to be with me?” Ron looked at him, gripping his empty glass. 

Harry raised his hands in defense, “I didn’t say that. I’ll still be here no matter what you choose to do. Whether you stay with her or stay with me.”

Ron sat his glass down, he didn’t want to have this talk. He didn’t want to think about these things. He wanted both Hermione and Harry. 

But, who did he want more? Couldn’t he have both? 

“C’mere.” He motioned for Harry to cuddle with him. 

Harry rolled his eyes and snuggled close, “you need to decide. Me or her.” 

Ron didn’t answer, instead he turned Harry’s head towards him to lay kisses upon his face and neck. He pulled Harry’s legs over his. 

Lately, Ron has gotten Harry to sleep in a wizard’s traditional night gown. It was light and comfortable, and allowed easy access to his lower parts. 

Harry moaned into his kisses and turned his head to expose his neck more for Ron. Who bit and sucked at his neck. 

Ron’s hand traveled up his leg and under the gown. 

Harry predicted this talk would end like this, not that he complained, he loved Ron, he did. He also loved Ron’s cock.

Harry spread his legs slightly and lifted his night gown above his hips. Giving Ron a full nice view of his slowly hardening cock. 

Ron grasped Harry’s cock and started to slowly jerk him off. 

Harry shook his head, pushing Ron’s hand away and towards his arsehole, which had gotten a rough fucking the day before. 

Ron got the hint and reached for the lube that was conveniently in the drawer next to the couch. He squeezed some onto his fingers and slide two into Harry’s lovely hole. 

Harry held onto Ron tightly, moaning at his touch. 

Harry has gotten into the habit of spelling himself clean so Ron wouldn’t have to every time, but he did like the feel of non-magical lube. 

It was cold and slick and it felt great. He loved how Ron’s fingers stretched his hole and always hit that special spot. 

Harry spread his legs farther apart. His cock head glistening with pre-cum. 

Harry pulled Ron into another kiss, shoving his tongue into his mouth. Ron eagerly sucked on his tongue, licking back. 

He slid a third finger into Harry, finger fucking his hole faster. He could feel Harry tense up, so he pulled his fingers out before Harry could come undone. 

Harry pouted at him, breathing deeply. 

Ron adjusted Harry so he was straddling his lap, pulling him back into their heated kiss. 

Harry fumbled with Ron’s pants, pulling his hard cock free. Harry had a few male partners, and Ron’s cock was the biggest, the most beautiful. It stood straight and tall, his shaft was wide and his head was a naughty shade of purple. 

Harry lifted himself up and onto his favorite cock, he wiggled his hips. The cock’s head slowly pushed inside of him, Ron’s thick shaft stretched him. 

Harry’s own cock twitched. He wanted to come so badly. He didn’t touch himself all day, like he usually did between rounds with Ron. So his balls felt extra heavy tonight. 

Ron gripped Harry’s leaking cock, “fuck my hand while you fuck yourself on my cock.” 

Harry moaned, “Yes sir.” 

He started moving up and down, thrusting into Ron’s hand the best he could. 

It was difficult, he felt pleasure on both ends. Ron’s hand didn’t move except for his thumb which rolled over Harry’s cock head, smearing his pre-cum. His arse felt like it was going to rip in two, and Ron’s cock hit his special spot every time. 

Harry was blissed out, he went faster. The room filled with his moans and Ron’s grunts of approval. 

Soon, Harry was coming all over Ron’s torso and hand. And Ron was filling Harry’s arse with his sperm. 

Harry didn’t he get up, he cuddled up with Ron while Ron’s cock was still buried deep inside his arse. 

 

“Ron? Harry?”


End file.
